justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
I Feel It Coming
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = August 8, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |pictos = 177 |dura = 3:50 |nowc = IFeelItComing |audio = |choreo = Nicolas HuchardFile:Ifeelitcoming nicolaschoreo proof.png |perf = Jerky JessyFile:Screenshot 2018-10-23-15-01-21.png |title = |from = album }}The Weeknd ve Daft Punk tarafından " " , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı erkek. Saçında pembe boyalı bir parça var. Turuncu şeritler ile lavanta düğmeli bir ceket giyiyor. Lavanta vurguları ve koyu ayakkabılarıyla siyah pantolon giyiyor. Koro bölümlerinde kıyafetleri renklerini lavantadan turuncuya çevirir ve ceketindeki turuncu çizgiler lavantaya döner. Bir çift güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Arka Plan Rutin, altıgen desenleri olan dalgaların olduğu bir alanda gerçekleşir. Başlangıçta, alan karanlık ve şekillerin iç kısımları yeşil renkte yanar. Koç dans etmeye başlar başlamaz ışıklar yanıp söner ve dansçı hareketleriyle hareket eder. Koro öncesi sahnede, pembeye dönüşür ve dalgalı benzeri şekiller havada yüzer. Koro sırasında oda koyu turuncuya döner ve altıgen şekilli daireler havada asılı kalır ve en büyük şekil dansçıya yavaşça yaklaşır. Köprüde büyük şekil yakınlaştırır ve koçu içine hapseder. Şarkının sonuna doğru, alan tekrar turuncu olur ve şarkının geri kalanı için dansçıdan uzaklaşırken şekil tekrar havaya döner. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Elleriniz dizinizde dururken diz çökün. Gold Moves 2: Her iki elinizi de ekrana koyun ve vücudunuza getirin. Ifeelitcoming gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ifeelitcoming gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ifeelitcoming gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Ifeelitcoming gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hey Handsome *Simple Dances *The 2010s Were Banging *Just Dance 2019 Hits *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup *500 Songs! *Just Dance Billboard! *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs F-J Trivia *"Bacaklarınız" sansürlenir. *Pistin son enstrümantal kısmı, oyunda kullanılan şarkının versiyonundan (yani radyo düzenlemesi) kesilir. Galeri Game Files Ifeelitcoming_cover_generic.png|''I Feel It Coming'' Ifeelitcoming_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Ifeelitcoming_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Ifeelitcoming_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Ifeelitcoming map bkg.png| map background Ifeelitcoming cover 1024.png| cover IFeelItComing_BC.jpg| cover IFeelItComing 913.png|Avatar Ifeelitcoming pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_ifeelitcoming001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_ifeelitcoming001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_ifeelitcoming002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_ifeelitcoming002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_ifeelitcoming004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_ifeelitcoming004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Ifeelitcoming jd2019 menu.png|''I Feel It Coming'' on the menu (8th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 menu wii.png|''I Feel It Coming'' on the menu (7th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu Ifeelitcoming jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ifeelitcoming jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Ifeelitcoming teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmbM4YJB-if/ Ifeelitcoming instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Ifeelitcoming twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) Just-Dance-2019-212437.jpg|Promotional gameplay Ifeelitcoming promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 IsnrQWQ-XmCf0XG_H9K0lxixLkZkxtYc.png|Promotional coachhttps://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/just-dance-2019-switch Behind the Scenes Ifeelitcoming bts 1.jpeg|Behind the Scenes 1 IFeelItComing bts 2.jpeg|Behind the Scenes 2 DancersMistake.jpg|Behind the Scenes 3 Ifeelitcoming_concept_art_1.jpg|Concept art 1 Ifeelitcoming_concept_art_2.jpg|Concept art 2 Beta Elements I feel it coming main.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Ifeelitcoming beta picto nogm .png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others Ifeelitcoming thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ifeelitcoming thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Ifeelitcoming beta colors.gif|C2 with C1 s color scheme Videos Official Music Video The Weeknd - I Feel It Coming ft. Daft Punk I Feel It Coming (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I Feel It Coming - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Feel It Coming - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays I Feel It Coming - Just Dance 2019-0 Just Dance Now - I Feel it Coming - 2019 Behind the Scenes I Feel It Coming - Behind the Scenes (US) I Feel It Coming - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:I Feel It Coming en:I Feel It Coming Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Daft Punk Şarkıları Kategori:The Weeknd Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları